


马利宁回忆录片段一

by Erechtheion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Gen, The Great Patriotic War, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 卫国战争期间的回忆片段





	马利宁回忆录片段一

**Author's Note:**

> 写作于16年
> 
> 写了用来苏罗宝宝的

马利宁夹着文件夹走在树林里。大约二十分钟前司令员同志跟他说会睡一会儿，等司令部准备汇报工作的时候来树林找他。

参谋长和其他人交换了一下眼神，心中不免有些顾虑。经历了一段共同被前线炮火洗礼的岁月后，他们已对罗科索夫斯基中将的性格有了些数。这位说着一口波兰味俄语的司令员同志温和而冷静，极富修养，不讲脏话(这在红军司令员中是多么难得！)，话少，信赖参谋长的工作，不插手，可到处都能感觉到他的存在。

然而没人想叫醒司令员同志，即使他脾气好得教人难以置信。谁知道他会不会因为他们没有见识过的起床气而大发雷霆？

还有什么办法呢，集团军司令员的命令不得不服从。

“米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇，”奥廖尔十分认真地提议，“我认为应该由您承担这份重要的任务。”

马利宁架在鼻尖的眼镜抖了一下，“您说什么？”

“谁不知道，司令员同志最喜欢您。”炮兵主任卡扎科夫走进屋时忍不住打趣道。

所以最后第十六集团军(然而司令员手下没什么兵)的参谋长同志独自肩负起了叫醒熟睡的司令员的任务。

司令员对参谋长的工作的满意，马利宁完全能感受到，司令员完全信任参谋长，参谋长才可以放心地领导司令部的任务。

不过，刚开始并没有现在这样顺当……

比如说罗科索夫斯基对观察所的位置并不满意。

“我们观察所的位置是不是离前线太远了？你难道是忘了我们在打仗？”司令员同志冰蓝色的瞳孔在阳光的折射下近乎透明得骇人。刚被上级调来机械化第九军的参谋长吃了一惊，迫于纪律性只能接受司令员的批评，也未曾辩解。事实上观察所和指挥部的位置定在距前线5至10公里处才更有延伸性，不能单看离战场有多近，就这一问题对参谋长作出的批评也是武断而缺乏合理性的。这也是后来工作中司令员向参谋长致歉时做的总结。

随着时间的推移，他们理所应当地成了非常要好的战友，彼此信任，但是马利宁不敢说自己很了解罗科索夫斯基。

他在莫斯科接到调令的时候曾听说过一些流言，比如他们的司令员曾在前几年的审查中因为一些错误的指控被人民内务委员会逮捕，直到去年才恢复军衔以及党员身份，期间在监狱呆了几年，其间经过马利宁不愿意细想，也不需要，那些年发生在他身边的人心不安的调查还有司令员笑起来时露出的钢牙足矣让他明白一切了。

有一次参谋长在车上刚从睡梦中醒来，他坐在后排，睁开眼睛看见副驾驶坐上的司令员转过头看着他。

“您有什么需要吗？”参谋长谨慎地问道。他隐隐感到司令员同志似乎不太好，虽然看上去和平日没有任何区别。

“真抱歉，米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇。”罗科索夫斯基垂下眼睛，不好意思地笑了—他虽然装了一口钢牙，可笑起来比蜜还甜。

“我做了个噩梦，想找你说说话。”

那天晚上罗科索夫斯基给马利宁讲了自己学车的故事。

这天晚上马利宁在一棵树下找到了不知道在做什么梦的罗科索夫斯基。帽子在盖在他的脸上，他身上披着军装，领章被折在衣服下面，手挂在外头，整个人侧着一边睡觉。

这片森林里只有他们两个人，四周静悄悄的，白桦树沉默地呼吸着。司令员就躺在一棵老白桦树下，枕在老树凸起于表面的树根和泥土上，棕褐色的军装上落了一些翠绿色的叶子，沉静的画面忽而被生机点缀了起来。

安静的森林让马利宁不由得升起一股敬畏之情，他环顾四周，似乎只能听见树叶落地的细语。罗科索夫斯基睡在这儿，整个人好像融进了一副和谐而静止的画面，他的人也成了自然的一部分。

这样贸然地把他们分开是唐突的。

他深吸一口气—打心底里为自己的冒犯向这片树林道了歉，还顺便祈祷着司令员没有那么严重的起床气，拍了拍罗科索夫斯基的肩膀。

司令员把帽子从脸上拿开，军装扔在一边。

“米沙，是你吗？”他问道。

“是我，康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇。”

罗科索夫斯基睁开眼睛，眨巴着眼，盘腿坐了起来。还满足地揉了揉眼睛，像是睡了个好觉。

“虽然我很愿意再睡一会儿，可怎么与方面军联系上才是目前最迫切的任务。”他站起身来，把军装挂在了肩上。

这比所有人的想象要顺利得多，马利宁心想。同时又不禁埋怨自己的胡思乱想：司令员同志怎么会是随随便便被打扰了美梦就不分青红皂白地发脾气的人呢？明明跟他相处了那么久，早应该了解他这一点。看来自己对集团军司令员还不够信任、不够了解，在工作中还需要更加注意。

他俩并肩走着，都是话少的人，一时周围很安静。

“司令员同志，您怎么知道是我呢？”

“不是你还会是谁呢？”罗科索夫斯基挑起了右边偏高的那道眉毛，侧头看着马利宁。

司令员同志总是知道很多很多事，他只是不说罢了。

但这次他选择告诉并肩作战的参谋长，“你来之前我就醒了，斜着正好瞄到你。”

他们走着走着到了河边，暮色降临，夕阳橙红色的余晖晕染着水面。马利宁转过头看了看司令员，天际最后一抹日光照在他的脸庞上，模糊了岁月和苦难的痕迹，他深蓝色的眼睛闪烁着充沛的光彩。一瞬间马利宁像是看到了一位年轻的骑兵，倚靠着他的马走在伏尔加河畔，右手紧扣着缰绳，闭着眼睛，身上宽松的白衬衫塞在深黑色的马裤里，风一来被吹得空空荡荡的。马尾巴总是扫到马裤上的那两条赤红色竖道上，扫着扫着他睁开了眼，揉了揉马的鬃毛，打了个哈欠，高大的身子又整一个栓在了马上，走在泥泞的路上，他笔挺的马靴上沾着粘稠的泥土，脸上也点着一些泥，看上去疲惫又安静。他就这样走着，像是要走到列宁格勒去。


End file.
